


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxas learns what real cold is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was first called born to die, but i decided to change it lol// my oneshots are based off of songs too much , enjoy c:

   Roxas sat in the back on Axel's car, already stripped as he watched the droplets of rain hit the window. He laid on Axel's chest and smiled, even though it really wasn't the best state to be in.

 

  Roxas's family had kicked him out after finding out that he was gay and already in a relationship with the infamous bad boy Axel. That was enough to make Axel and Roxas hit the roads, only having each other to survive and trust. Roxas thought he knew what cold was after that experience with his family, and lived with his flame of warmth after. They were like Bonnie and Clyde except they weren't as big with what they had done and just robbed corner stores.

 

 The road was always a get away to whatever town they had trouble with, it was freedom and it kept them going strong no matter how strong the odds went against them. When Roxas met Axel, he felt found and Axel was the light that guided him and Roxas was his. 

 

" Axel? " Roxas cooed while still laying on his chest. He was warm and Roxas didn't even need a blanket, but he had one for comfort purposes.  

 

"Hmm" Axel groaned and wrapped his arms around Roxas's body. 

 

" We gotta get moving, I'm sure Radiant Garden doesn't want us for long."

 

" Just a little longer Rox," Axel said in his raspy morning voice. This was the way Roxas liked it, when it was just him and Axel and them against the world. 

 

"Okay." Roxas whispered and put his head down on Axels chest once more and feel asleep to the sound of Axel's heartbeat.

* * *

 

 

 Axel and Roxas continued to switch cities and towns like it was clothes everyday, they stayed in a town for one week unless they were in more than serious trouble.

The first time they had switched towns it was just them in the dark and Axel's truck going anywhere, they hardly knew what to do but Axel's street experienced helped. 

 

They had just arrived in the town they had never passed through, Twilight Town, and everyone said it was the town of the stars and wishes. Roxas had believed in wishes because when he was desperate for love and comfort, Axel appeared and took him away from the hatred of his family.

 

"Look Axel! The stars are beautiful," Roxas watched in awe as they looked for the nearest motel, which they had soon found. " Yeah Roxas, they really are." Axel agreed, looking whenever he could but also keeping his eyes keen on the all so familiar road.

 

" Here it is!" Axel smirked in victory and pulled into the Twilight Town's motel which was _Star Motel_.  They checked into a room and planned to stay for a few days. " So what's the plan this time Axel?" Roxas asked and hopped onto the bed, ready to pass out.

 

" What do you mean? Probably hit up a convenience store and maybe you could pick pocket while I beat up people lookin' for a fight and get there money." the red headed male replied as he took off his shoes and and got into his boxers. They were both ready to sleep in a bed which they hadn't slept in one for a while. It was exciting and they missed how a bed felt, no matter how uncomfortable since they couldn't really tell. 

 

Axel slipped into the bed and got ready to sleep while Roxas did the same. " I just hope we're fine." Roxas said, lowering his voice so it wouldn't disturb Axel in his sleepy state. "Well be fine, now goodnight Roxie." 

 With that being said Roxas felt his eyelids begin to close and he drifted off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

          "Commit this to memory; go faster, get me the money, and no one gets hurt." Axel explained to the obviously freaking out cashier at the store. "Come on!" Roxas pressured along with Axel to speed up the process.

   This wasn't a new process to both Axel and Roxas, they knew exactly what to say to get the cashier moving.

 That was until, of course, something had to go wrong. As the cashier packed the money, suddenly, he switched it to an emergency gun and pointed it at Roxas. 

 

 " Real funny now huh," The cashier laughed, it seemed a bit off , but Axel knew it was no laughing matter. This had been something Roxas had never dealt with , a gun pointed to his head and putting his whole life on stake. 

 

  Roxas felt his body trembling and the goosebumps form from the sudden cold. 

 

Axel moved and pointed his gun at the man while trying to get closer to Roxas. 

 

" Take another step and he's as good as dead," the cashier shouted. 

 

 Roxas could feel his heartbeat increase and wondered if it was so loud that everyone could hear it. 

_Bah-Bump!_

_Bah-Bump!_

_Bah-Bump!_

 

 The sound of his heart taking over his hearing was stopped abruptly, from the loud noise of an ear piercing fire.

 

 The blond looked around to see which one lied on the floor, and thank fully , it was the cashier. 

 

 Roxas didn't want anyone dead, but if it was a guy he didn't care about or Axel, then his choice was obvious. 

 

 The blood oozed out from the guy making a large red pool surround him and Roxas couldn't help but stare in a state of shock.The thick crimson blood splattered on Axel and he watched him pick up the scattered money in a hurry. 

 

 " ROXAS!" 

" HEY !"

" COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" 

 

Those were the only words of Axels that seemed to make it through Roxas's head. 

 

They began to rush out, but out if the glimpse of Roxas's eye, he caught a sight if the cashier's eyes. The cold lifeless , dull brown eyes. 

Roxas thought he knew what cold was. 

 

After that, Roxas was sure that he knew death too. 

 

 The experience, the definition, and the horror. 

 

Roxas really thought he had knew it all. 

 

* * *

 

 "Heard you were the one that killed Rai, do you have any idea of what you've done?" The blond with a beanie on his head shoved Axel against the wall. "Then you got the wrong rumors," Axel replied, turning his face away out of guilt.

 

Out off all of these robberies, Roxas and Axel had never killed or harmed anyone.In fact, it was usually them who got hurt the most due to them having to speed up their actions and unintentionally hit themselves on objects. 

 

Axel wasn't a murderer, a criminal of course, but never was he a murderer.

 

"No man, we ain't got the wrong rumors. Fuu doesn't lie, she was there the night it happened." the blond snarled and glared at Axel. "I don't know who you are, so just leave me alone. I never touched your god damn friend." Axel replied.

 

 _Fuck he knows_ , Axel thought and shoved him away. That was it, once Axel had pushed Seifer away, a whole gang of guys jumped Axel. 

 

" _Commit this to memory_ punk, it's Seifer." The blond with beanie, now known as Seifer, spat and then walked away from Axel getting beat. The group of people kicked and punched, only leaving the red head to fend against a few men. The ratio of people against him was an obvious win for them. 

 

The life began to fade from his eyes and the last thing that came to Axel's mind was Roxas.

 

_How is Roxas._

 

_What will Roxas do?_

 

_I can't leave my Roxas._

 

_No. I just can't._

 

_I love you, Roxas._

 

The last breath of Axel was soon cut short when he received a killing blow to the face. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Roxas decided to venture out for Axel at the bar he told him he was going to, he didn't find what he wanted. He found nothing, no Axel at Twilight Town's bar, so instead he had to look around for Axel.The things that filled his head were thoughts of Axel cheating on him. He couldn't bare to take the pain that would come with him if he caught Axel cheating.

 

Roxas looked around and soon crossed an alley. In the corner of his eyes he saw something.

 

Red spikey hair, eyes closed, and it was his lover with bruises marked on his body and pool of blood surrounding him. 

 

Roxas rushed over towards Axel's body and held him in his arms.

 

" WAKE UP AXEL!" Roxas cried loudly," YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME. DON'T LIE TO ME!" Roxas felt his chest tighten at the sight of Axel dead. 

 

Roxas put his head on Axel's chest and felt no heartbeat. Nothing. " You sai-said you wouldn't leave me. So don't, please, don't go." 

 

Roxas sobbed and refused to believe this.

 

That day, Roxas had learned something.

 

Roxas had learned what death really was.

 

Roxas had knew what cold had mean't. 

 

The feeling of nothing.

 

Absolutely freezing.

 

The emptiness.

 

The feeling of being alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't check for grammar mistakes so sorry if you find any! hope you enjoyed this akuroku fic and if you did leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
